


Плохой человек

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Англия Америка Зарисовки [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Англия болеет с похмелья и пытается вспомнить вчерашний день.





	Плохой человек

Англия болел с похмелья. Он смутно помнил вчерашний вечер и, как всегда, не был уверен, что ужаснее — знать или не знать, что он успел натворить. Хуже всего было то, что он позволил себе напиться в своей североамериканской колонии, а значит, Альфред мог видеть его в этом отвратительном состоянии. Англия всё не мог понять, как он это допустил и чем вчера думал, берясь за бутылку.

— Ничем ты не думал, признайся хотя бы сам себе, Артур, — буркнул он, ставя точку в невеселых рассуждениях, прежде чем спуститься к завтраку. Но до столовой Англия так и не дошел. Стоявшие в холле часы были вскрыты и избавлены от всех деталей. Вот чего Артур вчера точно не делал.

Созерцание этой картины так увлекло Англию, что он даже на время забыл о своем похмелье. А потом до него дошло, кто мог это сделать.

Артур направился — нет, не в детскую, всё же он был не так наивен — в комнату, где хранились разные диковины с востока. И, судя по доносившимся оттуда звукам, не ошибся.

Открыв дверь, он увидел, как Альфред копается в китайской механической шкатулкой с... А, впрочем, уже не имело значения, с чем.

— Альфред, — слабо позвал Англия. Мальчик лет восьми на вид обернулся, демонстрируя синяк на скуле. Артур охнул и подбежал к ребенку. Встав на одно колено, чтобы поравняться с ним в росте, Англия заглянул в ярко-голубые глаза.

— Это я вчера сделал? — Ответа не требовалось, но Альфред всё же кивнул. Артур крепко обнял мальчика. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я, должно быть, плохой человек, раз поступил так.

— Нет! — Альфред оттолкнул Англию и посмотрел на него с вызовом. — Ты не плохой! Не смей говорить, что ты плохой! Ты хороший, просто вчера сломался, поэтому был плохим. Но если ты сломался, то я тебя починю. Только мне нужно много-много деталей, я же не знаю, что именно сломалось.

Артур вздохнул. Это всё объясняло. Обняв ребенка ещё раз, Англия решил, что поговорит с ним об этом чуть позже.


End file.
